Bio-feedstock and similar waste are often disposed of by incineration or dumping in a landfill. These and other disposal systems involve costs and dispose of the waste without providing any further product. A movement has been made towards converting the bio-feedstock and similar waste to a useful product.
Fossil fuels have been thought of as non-renewable resources insofar as they are produced through the decomposition of plant and animal matter and subsequent compression and geo-thermal heating of the decomposed plant and animal matter over time. The point at which large pockets of decomposed organic matter are subjected to the heat and pressure necessary to achieve molecular breakdown to form crude oil is arbitrary and takes thousands or millions of years.
Thermobaric molecular fractionation is a super accelerated process for producing crude oils, which are similar in composition to the fossil crude oils created in nature. Bio-feedstock cracking units are currently available for breaking down biomass into crude oil. While current bio-feedstock cracking units have some success in converting biomass into crude oil, it is not possible to control the process of the bio-feedstock cracking units in order to dictate specific end products. Further, the bio-feedstock cracking units currently available do not typically yield a commercially viable fuel. Consequently, these units frequently represent a significant financial investment with marginal or risky returns on the investment.
Therefore, there remains a need for a bio-feedstock cracking system that is capable of converting organic materials into commercially viable products and manipulating the products produced.